


Yours And Mine

by AceOnIce



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Alec Lightwood, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Magnus and Alec participate in a Run and end up mated.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230
Comments: 8
Kudos: 211





	Yours And Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keepthekettleon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepthekettleon/gifts).



> Kinktober Day 9  
> Written for the whumptober prompt  
> For The Greater Good  
> "Run!"  
> I was going to use the ritual sacrifice prompt but then I did this instead lol

Magnus waits impatiently for the race to start, pacing the edge of the porch where he and the other alphas have been instructed to wait, giving the omegas a decent head start. Magnus has never been _this_ eager for a Run to start, but he’s also never run with anyone like Alec before.

Knowing his fiancé is out there somewhere, waiting for Magnus to find him, claim him, mate him, has Magnus aching to go after him.

Alec had been the one to approach Magnus, to ask about attending The Run, about _mating._ And after a brief talk about what that would mean for the two of them, Magnus had been quick to agree.

Before he’d left, Alec had leaned down, pulling Magnus into a dirty kiss, and told him, “I want you to catch me, but I won’t make it easy.”

And then the fucker, the absolute brat, had pointed out his activated speed rune, given Magnus a grin, and taken off running. Magnus had wanted to give chase right away, hampered only by the knowledge that breaking the rules of The Run would mean instant expulsion.

When the horn finally goes off, Magnus is the first to make it to the tree line, using a bit of magic to give himself a boost. Runes and magic are permitted for the three day Run, but he’ll have to be careful not to use it all up now.

Alec’s scent stands out clearly to him, a tantalizing combination of fresh mint leaves and sweet chocolate. His mouth waters, shorts already feeling noticeably tighter, and follows his nose.

Magnus finds Alec a little after noon on the second day. He’s a bit tired, a bit sore, but no less energetic.

Especially when he follows Alec’s smell to a bed of leaves. Alec is curled up in a ball, sleeping peacefully, the leaves piled over him to mask his smell. It _almost_ works. If Magnus hadn’t been so attuned his boyfriend’s scent, he never would have spotted him. Despite his good hiding spot, Magnus is a little insulted that Alec had stopped to rest rather than relying on his endurance and stamina runes. He’s also _proud._

And horny.

 _So_ horny.

But he doesn’t want to wake Alec, not when he looks so peaceful. So Magnus sits at the base of a tree and waits for Alec to wake.

It’s not long before Alec is stirring beneath the leaves, eyes opening to take in his surroundings. He freezes when his gaze lands on Magnus who simply smirks in response.

Alec is on his feet in an instant, but before he can get far, Magnus is up and lunging, catching Alec around the waist with enough force to knock him to the ground.

“You’re not getting away this time,” Magnus whispers against his ear, nipping at the lobe. Alec whines and struggles beneath him.

“Want to see you,” his fiancé huffs.

Magnus smiles at Alec’s sweet nature and loosens his grip just enough to help Alec roll onto his back so they’re face-to-face. Magnus is straddling Alec’s hips, hands on Alec’s wrists, keeping him pinned to the ground.

“Missed you,” Alec says, raising his head expectantly.

Magnus meets him halfway for a soft, slow kiss even as he begins to grind against his boyfriend, loving the feeling of their cocks growing hard against each other. By the time their lips part, Magnus can smell the slick leaking from Alec and it makes his head grow fuzzy with want.

“Stay,” Magnus orders, letting go of Alec’s wrists, pausing to make sure Alec doesn’t try to move his hands once they’re freed. When the omega keeps his arms over his head, Magnus tugs his shirt off, leaving Alec’s sweaty chest on display. Magnus can’t keep from bending down to lick a line up Alec’s abs, nibbling at Alec’s collarbone when he reaches it.

Alec moans, legs coming up to wrap around Magnus’ waist, urging him to stay in place. Magnus humors him for a moment, sucking marks onto Alec’s neck and shoulders, dark spots around the deflect rune. He licks the spot at the base of Alec’s neck where his mating mark will go, inhaling Alec’s scent from one of it’s strongest sources.

“You still want me to mate you?” Magnus checks, brining his hand’s to Alec’s hips, just above the top of his shorts, thumbs massaging the skin there.

“Yes,” Alec groans, tilting his head to the side to put his neck on display. “Want your mark so bad.”

Magnus gently kisses the skin where it will go. “I’ll give it to you. Not yet though.” He taps Alec’s thigh so Alec drops his legs from Magnus’ waist, allowing him to slide back until he’s kneeling between Alec’s legs. He glares at Alec’s shorts for being in his way before removing them with a snap, magicking them and the underwear beneath off to the side.

Like this he can see the way Alec’s dick is curving up, dripping pre-come onto his abs, slick dripping from his hole, smeared along his inner-thighs. Magnus leans in, licking the the slick from Alec’s right thigh, moaning at the taste of mint chocolate that is so intrinsically Alec.

Alec whimpers above him, lifting his hips slightly, like he can’t help himself. Magnus continues licking up the slick from Alec’s thighs until they’re clean and Magnus’ mouth tastes of Alec. He moves up to kiss Alec quick and dirty, just enough to have Alec groaning at the taste of his own slick paired with the taste of Magnus’ mouth.

“Knot me now, please, Magnus- alpha, want your knot, want to mate you,” Alec begs, pressing his feet into the solid earth so he can raise his hips again, the intention clear this time.

Magnus moves to hover over Alec’s erection, flicking out his tongue just enough to get a quick taste of skin. He moves one hand to Alec’s leaking hole and easily presses two fingers inside, the slide made easy by the Alec’s self-lubricant. “Already begging? We’ve just started. I was planning to get you off while sucking you, with my fingers buried in your ass, and then eat you out until you were shaking from over-stimulation. Then I thought you could keep my cock warm while you recover and then I could knot you and mate you.”

Alec whines, bucking up at Magnus’ words. “Later, later. Just want you, want your dick, want your knot and your bite. Want to be yours, want you to be mine. Please Magnus.”

Magnus melts at Alec’s words, at his pretty pleas. His cock twitches in his shorts and he adds another finger to Alec’s ass, stretching with purpose. “Anything you want my perfect omega. Gonna make you mine and I’ll be yours.”

“Please.”

Magnus presses a soft kiss to Alec’s stomach and decides that he’s been stretched enough. He magic’s his own clothes away with another snap, loving the way Alec’s hungry gaze sweeps over his naked figure. He retracts pulls his fingers from Alec’s ass, taking the time to lick the omega’s slick from his hand- prompting a groan from the omega, before replacing it with his dick. He slides in slowly, adjusting once more to being cocooned in Alec’s tight, wet heat. He centers his weight to balance over Alec, pressing their lips together.

When he’s seated fully inside Alec, the shadow hunter gasps, legs coming back up to wrap around Magnus once more, bare heels pressing into Magnus’ back to urge him on.

“Alpha, can I move my hands? Want to touch you.”

And how can Magnus refuse him when he asks so nicely? “You can touch me, but not your cock.”

Alec is quick to lift his arms, pulling Magnus closer to him and taking the chance to bite at Magnus’ jawline. Magnus begins thrusting into him as Alec licks down his neck.

“Bite me,” Magnus says when Alec reaches the patch of skin where his shoulder and neck meet. “Mark me Alexander.”

Alec’s hips give a stutter and he nips at Magnus’ neck, a tease, too lightly to be what Magnus so desperately wants. “Really? You want that?”

“I’m yours as much as you are mine,” Magnus assures him, leaning back enough to make eye-contact and slowing his thrusts. He doesn’t want to come yet. “Mate me.”

Alec tugs him in for a kiss that’s as sweet as it is dirty. When they part, Alec is panting as he moves his mouth back to Magnus’ neck, this time biting hard, until Magnus feels the skin break. He grunts at the pain, but the sweetness of a half-formed bond washes over him, dulling it almost instantly. He finds his knot expanding inside of Alec at the sensations.

He wraps a hand around Alec’s cock as he presses his lips to Alec’s neck, placing an open mouthed kiss there. Alec clings to him, “Mark me, please, Magnus, alpha-”

Magnus thrusts into Alec, strokes his cock, and bites. He feels the bond snap into place at the same time Alec comes all over their chests. The warmth tightening around Magnus’ dick and the feelings of being so utterly connected to Alec, send him tipping over the edge.

He spills inside of Alec and collapses onto the taller man’s chest. Alec lets out a huff, but his arms simply hold Magnus closer. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Magnus agrees, pressing a kiss to Alec’s chest, directly above his heart. “Always yours.”


End file.
